


Flower Boy

by Linkredible



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkredible/pseuds/Linkredible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine flower shop AU</p><p>In which Blaine is a cocky asshole and Kurt is flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, that's my first thing on here, so please don't murder me, feel free to send constructive criticism my way, though.  
> Inspired by this textpost: http://tomitch.tumblr.com/post/145867055956/flower-shop-au  
> Klaine flower shop AU  
> Enjoy, assbutts!

Kurt was angry. In fact, he wasn’t angry, he was fucking _pissed_. He could _hear_ his blood pumping through his body and mass murder felt like a perfectly fine activity at that point. He was thinking so fast it felt as if his brain was vibrating, and at that moment, it was set on a very precise idea. Eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a tight line, he stepped in the flower shop and paused for a second, taken aback by the undeniably soft fragrance that floated in the air and the undeniably cute man that stood behind the counter. The brunette was bent towards a flower pot, hands working expertly on the stem, Kurt’s eyes flew to his nametag “Blaine”. It took a second for Kurt’s brain to start working again, but when it did, he remembered why he was here, and he crossed the space between the door and the counter in two swift steps. The florist looked up, startled as Kurt slapped a 20$ bill on the flat surface that separated them, and a smirk slowly spread on his lips as he took in the flustered state of the client in front of him.

“How do I passive-agressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” The words came too fast and jumbled with anger, and the clerk’s smile spread even further.

“Well, _you_ look like you’re having a good day”

The client looked outraged. He looked up at Blaine’s eyes, and huffed. He _huffed_. It took everything the florist had for him not to burst out laughing. 

“Listen here, _Blaine_ , I just walked in on my boyfriend making out with our fucking next door neighbour, so excuse me if I’m not in the best mood right now”

Objectively, this shouldn’t have been half as funny and attractive as it was, but the client’s cheeks were red, and he was frowning and he was too short for him to actually be menacing. What he was, however, was cute, and Blaine really felt like telling him. So he did.

“Well your ex-boyfriend doesn’t know what he’s missing, because you are adorable when you’re angry” 

Kurt stopped on his tracks, his eyes wide, and this time, when his cheeks flushed, it was for different reasons. His mouth opened and closed a few times, looking for an appropriate answer to the definitely inappropriate comment while the florist sat back on his stool, seemingly satisfied with his client’s reaction. He looked at him for a few seconds, a smug smile on his lips, before setting his elbows on the counter, and his chin in the palm of his hands. He looked at Kurt with a conspiratorial smile.

“Geraniums, foxgloves, meadowsweets, yellow carnations and orange lillies”

Snapped out of his agitation, Kurt fumbled for words.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine pursed his lips to keep his smirk from growing, and had to fake a cough to hide his laughter.

“Your flower ‘fuck you’, that’s what you should get in the bouquet”

“Oh” Kurt cleared his throat “Oh, right, yeah I’ll get that” 

The smirk not leaving his lips, Blaine turned away, leaving Kurt to cool down. He could feel his cheeks burning, and that annoyed him way more than it should have. He looked away and tried focusing on his surrounding rather than the man in front of him, bent down to pick up a flower, and his behind looking _very_ good in those pants. Not that he was looking. He wasn’t. At all. 

“Here you go” 

Kurt jumped, pulling his eyes back to the face of the florist who looked on the edge of another wave of laughter. The clerk grabbed a card from under the counter, and scribbled numbers onto it before sticking it to the freshly made bouquet and pushing it towards his client with his change. He offered him a lopsided smile.

“In case you ever need to vent...Or anything” 

Kurt could literally feel his cheeks burning after the wink the florist sent his way. He turned away and walked towards the door. 

“Hey Grumpy !”

He stopped on his tracks. 

“Can I get a name? You had mine”

This time, a grin spread on his lips as he answered.

“It’s Kurt”

“Right, see you around...Kurt”

 

The florist was still leaning on the counter eyeing him with a smirk as he turned away for the second time. When Kurt left the shop, he had a smile on his lips, and the only agitation he felt had nothing to do with anger. It might however require a very cold shower as soon as he got home.

“See you around, Flower Boy”


End file.
